Rain On Me
by triquetraperson
Summary: Lily's sister abandons her on the road on a rainy night forcing her to find her way home. Lily gets lost and winds up at none other than James Potter's house... oneshot JPLE


Just a one-shot to pass the time away while I think of what to write for the next chapter of my Blindess story. I'm very sorry to say that I haven't even started on the next chapter for it...but I wrote this so if it's nay good, please read and review!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They are all owned by J. K. Rowling but I do own those characters that you do not recognize.

* * *

**

Lily Evans was feeling rather miserable. She was walking in the pouring rain completely drenched. It was freezing cold and she was shivering.

Her day had not been the best. In fact, it had been the worst day she had experienced in a while.

_Six hours ago:_

"Lily, dear," called Mrs. Evans. "Would you mind going with Petunia up to Vernon's house?" Vernon Dursley was Petunia's boyfriend of one year and he lived about an hour away from where Lily lived. Because of that, Mrs. Evans did like sending Petunia there by herself. Normally, either she or her husband would drop Petunia or Vernon would come and pick her up, but today both of them were extremely busy and Vernon had to stay at home with his mother who was sick.

"For what?" asked Lily, looking up at her mother from the dining table.

"Vernon's mother is sick, so Petunia wants to go up to see her."

"I fail to see how that concerns me, mother," replied Lily, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Evans frowned at her younger daughter and sat down in front of her. "Lily, you know how I feel about letting either of you travel alone. It's bad enough that you go to your school by yourself on that train..."

"But Mum," whined Lily. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, Vernon and Petunia are going to want to do something by themselves..." Lily snorted at this statement.

"And I'm going to take over caring for Vernon's mum?"

Mrs. Evans shook her head at her daughter and got up. "Don't be glum, dear. This means a lot to your sister."

Lily glared at her mother who turned around. "Shouldn't you be asking Petunia if she minds?"

"She has no choice in the matter...either she goes with you or she doesn't go at all."

Two hours later, Lily found herself sitting next a rather plump looking woman, Vernon's mum, who was telling her about her childhood in Bristol. Vernon and Petunia, much to Lily's chagrin, had left the house as soon as Lily had stepped through the door. Vernon ushered her up to his mother rudely and without even a good bye to his mother, left.

"...yes, that's right I tell you. My dog was dead! My own brother killed him. I was weeping for days. Then mother bought me another dog and told me that it was Rover and I believed her..." Lily nodded as sympathetically as she could. She wondered how much longer it would be before Vernon and Petunia came back.

Lily vaguely recalled Petunia saying something about Vernon having a sister but the sister was nowhere to be found.

About five hours later, Vernon and Petunia finally ambled through the door. It was 6:00 in the evening. As soon as they came in, Lily excused herself from Vernon's mother who seemed to have taken no notice. Running down the stairs, she placed her hands on her hip and glared at her sister and her boyfriend, both of who immediately stopped talking.

"Well?" asked Petunia looking at her sister. "What do you want?"

Lily raised an eyebrow and asked calmly, "Where were you both?"

"That is none of your business, Gardenia," replied Vernon.

"It's Lily." Lily looked disbelievingly at Vernon while petunia let out a slight chuckle. She turned to Petunia and said, "I want to go home now, Petunia."

"Don't be rude, Lily."

"Me? I'm not rude." She pointed a finger at Vernon and said, "He's the rude one, leaving me here to look after his sick mother. His sick mother, not mine."

"What exactly are you saying?" asked Petunia through clenched teeth.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home." Lily stared evenly at her sister whose face grew angry within a matter of seconds.

Petunia walked up to Lily and grabbing her arm dragged her towards the door. "Excuse me for a second Vernon. My sister and I need to have a little talk."

Vernon got out of Petunia's path as she and Lily went through the door. Once they were out of the house, Petunia let go of Lily's hand and pointed at the car. "Get. In."

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister but still got into the car. As Petunia started the car, Lily heard her mutter, "I've been wanting to do this for a rather long time."

Petunia pulled out of Vernon's driveway and began driving somewhere. After about ten minutes, Petunia stopped her car in what looked like the middle of nowhere. Of course it was not no where as Vernon's house was only ten minutes away but that did not help the situation. Petunia looked straight ahead and said, "Out."

Lily's green eyes flashed as she asked, "...What?"

"Please exit the car, dear sister."

"For what?"

Petunia turned her head towards Lily with a sneer on her face and said, "Get out, Lily."

Lily shrank back slightly as she got out.

"Close the door, Lily."

"What's going on Petunia?"

"Close the damn door, Lily," replied Petunia not looking at Lily.

Lily frowned at her sister before closing the car door. As soon as she closed the door, Petunia started up the car and zoomed away before Lily could do anything. Lily gaped in the direction Petunia had gone, her mouth wide open. She could not believe her sister had done that. How did she expect Lily to get back home?

She mentally slapped herself before saying, "She doesn't want me to come back home..." Lily hugged herself and frowned. She had known that Petunia hated her but not this badly. It almost made Lily want to cry. She forced herself not to. Any tears that she had for her and her sister's relationship were long gone and she had no intention of restarting them.

A cold breeze blew past her. Lily looked up and noticed with gathering disappointment that gray clouds were heading towards her. It had started raining a few minutes later.

_Present:_

And that was how Lily had gotten herself into this predicament. She sniffed slightly as she continued trudging along. She wished that she had paid more attention when Petunia had been driving. Unfortunately, she hadn't and an hour later was still trying to find any sign of civilization. There was nothing anywhere. Just grass and more grass. It was wet as well. Lily had no intention of sitting in wet grass making her drenched self even wetter.

She scowled as she felt tears drip down her face. It was silly. Petunia probably would have come back for her. She wouldn't have been that mean. It was probably just to teach Lily a lesson. All the same, it hurt Lily.

Wiping her face, which did virtually nothing, she looked around hoping for a bit of good luck. Miraculously, she somehow saw a light in the distance. Screaming with joy, she dropped her arms and started running towards it. Once she was very close to it, she stopped running to see what it was.

It was a mansion. A mansion in the middle of nowhere. The light had been a candle. Her jaw dropped slightly as she walked towards it. There was an iron gate in front of the mansion, which would not budge so she forced herself to climb over it. How she did it, she did not know.

She steadied herself on the ground with a hand, breathing steadily. She was not a great fan of heights. They were tolerable but in the rain...

Lily's jaw dropped once again as she stared at the entrance to the mansion. There was a fountain. A white marble fountain. She could tell that it was white even though it was quite dark but still, it was a fountain. A wide walkway made of bricks surrounded the fountain. Plants of all sorts framed the place, glistening from the rain. Walking around the fountain, she wondered what kind of a person lived here. A rich one, no doubt.

Climbing the staircase, she shivered as the wind and rain howled around here. She walked up to the door, which was huge. It was a nice oak color that remindedLily of Hogwarts. Hugging herself tightly, she rang the doorbell hoping that someone would be home.

A few seconds passed until the door finally opened. A partially bald man opened the door. He appeared to be wearing what looked like a butler's uniform.

"Yes?"

"Um...I'm sorry but I err...got lost and...May I use your telephone?"

The man merely raised an eyebrow at her, taking in her drenched appearance as well. It was a while before he answered her. "I'm sorry, but we do not have a...telephone." He said telephone oddly.

Lily's face dropped as she heard him. She looked at the man and said, "May I come inside at least? I've been walking for the last hour."

The man looked at her before reluctantly letting her inside. As soon as she stepped in, he told her to stay put so that she did not drip on anything.

"Stay here, miss, while I get you a towel."

Lily smiled shakily as the man left. Looking around, she noticed that she was in an entrance hall of some kind. There were mirrors everywhere and a golden chandelier hung above her head. The light came from candles...not electricity. How odd, she thought. The person who owns this place must really be concerned about his electricity bill.

A shout startled her out of her reverie. It was followed by a number of hurried footsteps. "Jenks, you shouldn't have let her come in," yelled someone. Lily guessed that it was the owner of the house. Whoever it was, he did not sound pleasant in the least.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but you need to leave," came the same voice. Lily turned around to look at its owner and her jaw dropped once more. "Jenks should not have let you in here and- Lily Evans?" James Potter stared at Lily with wide eyes, the towel in his hand dropping to the floor. "Wh-what are you doing here Evans?"

Lily looked at him, too shocked for words. "You...live here?" she choked out.

James nodded with wide eyes. "Summer home..."He blinked suddenly and picked up the towel. He turned back to Jenks and said, "Err...Jenks, you can go. I'll take care of this."

Jenks nodded and left with a curt bow.

James looked at Lily once again, mouth slightly open. "How did you get here, Evans?" he asked handing her the towel.

Lily slowly took the towel and wrapped it around her shivering form. "My sister kicked me out of her car and err...abandoned me."

"She abandoned you?" James looked at Lily with shock. "Wait...is this the sister you don't like?"

"She's my only sister, Potter." Lily rubbed the ends of her red hair with the towel causing water to fly everywhere. "Sorry about that."

James shook his head and regarded her seriously. "Don't say that. Your sister should be the one apologizing." He stared at her intensely and sighed. Touching her arm he said, "Come with me. I'll get you some other clothes."

"Can't you just perform a drying spell on me? You are old enough to use magic at home, aren't you?" Lily looked at him uncomfortably.

"Mum took my wand," replied James sourly eliciting a slight smile from Lily. "Come on." Lily slowly followed James up to his room, which was rather messy.

"Ever heard of cleaning, Potter?" asked Lily looking at his room with distaste.

"Nope," he replied going towards a chest of drawers. He pulled out a clean shirt and pair of sweatpants. He tossed them to her and said, "This is all I have. Bathroom's over there." He pointed to a wooden door at the other end of the room. Lily nodded and went to change.

She emerged a few minutes later only to see James hunched up at his desk writing furiously. He turned to look at her and said, "You look nice, Evans. You should wear my clothes more often." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Lily to scowl.

She saw the paper in front of him and asked, "What are you doing?"

James glanced at the paper and said, "Writing a letter."

"To whom?" asked Lily, her green eyes shining with curiosity. James Potter never wrote letters to anyone. Not even to his closest friends.

"My parents."

"I see..." Lily looked down then back at James. "I should be getting home. My Mum is probably starting to get worried."

James pushed the letter aside and said, "I'll take you."

"No, it's alright James. You've done so much for me already. I couldn't possibly ask you to take me home."

"How else are you going to get home, Evans?"

"I'll use the telephone I saw on the way up here."

James grinned cheerfully as he replied, "That won't do you any good. Muggles can't find our house."

"What?" Lily's emerald eyes flashed momentarily.

James ran a hand through his hair, messing it up more than it already was and flashed her a cheerful grin. "That's why I was shouting when you came. Jenks told me that you were a muggle.It's impossible for a muggle to find our house."

Lily felt her cheeks start to heat up slightly as she asked, "Then how am I supposed to get home, Potter?"

"As I said, I'll take you home."

"No, I couldn't possibly ask you to."

James got up from his chair and frowned slightly. "Then what are you proposing?" A grin appeared on his face as he said, "I see how it is. You want to spend the night, don't you?"

Lily took a step away from James and said, "How about this, Potter. You drop me off at the nearest muggle bus stop and I'll find my way home."

James's face dropped slightly. His hazel eyes focused on her as he asked softly, "Do I really make you feel that uncomfortable, Lily?"

Lily frowned slightly and bit her lip. "Well, no but..." She shook her head and said softly, "You've already done so much for me today and I...I couldn't possibly ask you for more, James."

James walked up to her and took her hand. As she tried to pull her hand away, he pulled it towards him and placed a small kiss on it. "Why do you find me repulsive? I tell you in plain words that I am madly in love with you, yet you ignore me. It hurts, Lily, it hurts."

Lily looked down feeling ashamed. She looked back up only to see James's hazel eyes staring back at her. With a sigh she said, "Alright, you can take me home."

The two stood in silence for a few seconds until James proceeded to kiss her hand once again. When Lily did not try to pull away, he gave her a half hearted smile and dropped her hand. He threw her a jacket that was on the floor and said, "Come on. Don't want to keep your parents waiting."

Lily followed James out of his room with a strange look on her face. James either did not notice it or kept quiet about it.

He took her out to a shed in his massive backyard. Lily thought for a second that the backyard was endless until James told her that it was a few acres. James took her into the shed and went towards the back of it where something rather large was covered by a sheet.

James pulled the sheet off to reveal a shiny black motorcycle. He grinned at Lily as he saw her eyes widen.

"You own a motorcycle?" asked Lily her green eyes widening even more at James.

"It's Sirius's but he's not here right now. Besides, he said I could use it whenever I wanted." He grinned at her again as he placed the shiny black helmet that matched the bike on his head.

"You...you know how to drive one?" Lily backed away slightly. "I'm not sure I want you to take me home any more."

James laughed and said, "Evans, this is a flying motorcycle. It's like riding a broom."

Lily laughed nervously and smoothed down her fiery hair. "Then I'm definitely sure that I don't want to ride on it."

James found another helmet on the ground that matched his perfectly. He walked over to Lily and placed it in her hands. Drawing his face close to hers, he said, "We don't want to keep your parents waiting, do we?"

Lily scowled at him and jammed the helmet on her head. James grinned at her and got on the bike. He patted the spot behind him and motioned for Lily to sit down. Lily carefully sat down behind him and gripped the edge of the seat.

"You might want hold on tight, Evans." James's hazel eyes focused on Lily as she gripped the edge of the seat tighter. He shook his head and turned around.

Starting the engine, he slowly drove the bike out of the shed.

"Ready, Evans?" asked James, revving up the engine.

"Just go, Potter," replied Lily clenching her teeth tightly together.

"If you say so." Without warning, James pushed down on the accelerator so fast that Lily closed her eyes, screaming, and wrapped her arms around his waist out of panic. Suddenly, she felt the bike tilting upwards and screamed once again. She squeezed James's middle so hard that he slightly lost control over the bike causing it to go into a steep decline. He managed to get the bike up after a few seconds and no one was hurt.

"Open your eyes, Evans," yelled James.

Lily shuddered slightly and tightening her grip on James, opened her eyes and gasped. Below her were millions of lights shining as if there was no tomorrow.

She loosened her grip around James and asked, "Do you do this a lot?"

"Only when I need to take a pretty girl somewhere."

"I suppose that's a yes then?" asked Lily dryly.

James shook his head and turned slightly to look at her. "Actually, no." His soft hazel eyes locked with hers for a second before she began screaming.

"James! Look out!"

James turned around just in time to see a tree right in front of him. With great skill, he pulled the motorcycle up and over it. Lily's grip around his waist had tightened and her head was nestled in his back.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize that we were going so low..." Lily didn't reply but kept her head buried in James's back.

The two kept flying for a while until Lily asked, "James, where are you going?"

"Your house, of course."

"How do you know where my house is?"

James chuckled and said, "Your address is on your trunk, Lily."

Lily shook her head and placed on James's back once again. James smiled widely and continued flying.

He landed the bike about ten minutes later, with a very scared Lily clutching his middle. Shakily, she got off the motorcycle and handed the helmet to James. James took the helmet from her and getting off the motorcycle, took his helmet off as well and placed the two next to each other on the seat.

Lily looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting you back to your house," replied James, holding his arm out to her.

Lily looked at James and burst out laughing. "Like that?" She pointed to his hair, which was sticking up at every end. James scowled as she proceeded to flatten down his hair. When he swatted away her hand, she laughed even harder.

James ran his hand through his hair and looked down at Lily. "I happen to like my hair, thank you very much."

"If you say so," replied Lily, still laughing. She turned away from James and walked up the steps to the front door and rang the doorbell. James came up behind her and waited.

When the door opened, the two were greeted by an elderly lady with brownish hair and light brown eyes. James supposed that it was Lily's mother. She had a slight frown on her face.

"Lily, why didn't you call to say when you were coming home?"

Lily's eyes narrowed slightly as she asked, "Pardon?"

"When Petunia said she dropped you off at a friend's house, she said that you would call."

"A friend's house?" hissed James to Lily. "She abandoned you and-"

Lily looked up at James and said, "Just...don't worry about it, James."

Mrs. Evans shook her head, oblivious to their side conversation and continued, "That was very rude of you Lily, insisting to be dropped at a friend's house instead of keeping Mrs. Dursley company."

"Mother I-"

"No excuses, young lady. Inside now."

Lily scowled at the floor then looked at James. "Thank you James. You've been very kind. I suppose I'll see you at school then?" James nodded, a bit taken aback by the scene between mother and daughter.

Lily turned to go inside but her mother caught her arm. Mrs. Evans looked at James and said, "This is the friend's house she dropped you off at?"

Lily nodded weakly as James said, "Friend? Well I wouldn't say that I'm a friend..."

Mrs. Evans narrowed her eyes and asked, "Then who are you?"

James grinned and replied, "Her boyfriend."

Lily and Mrs. Evans both looked at James with equal looks of shock and said at the same time, "What?"

Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter with a wide smile and said, "You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"Mum, I-"

"No need to say a word, dear. If you had just told me..."

"But I don't-"

Mrs. Evans smiled at James and said, "For your information, I approve of your choice, Lily."

Lily's jaw dropped as James quipped, "Hear that, Lily? She approves."

Mrs. Evans put her hand on James's shoulder and said, "Why don't you come inside, dear?" Lily's eyes widened as she gaped at her mother.

James grinned cheerfully at Mrs. Evans and said, "I'd love to but I've really got to get going." He looked over at Lily and taking a step towards her, grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on it. Then much to her embarrassment he leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth.

Mrs. Evans looked at the two of them with aromantic grin on her face as James winked at Lily. Lily's face turned bright red as James turned away from her. As he got onto Sirius's motorcycle, Mrs. Evans asked, "He drives a motorbike? Why Lily, I never pictured you as the type to have a boyfriend who rides one of those." Lily shook her head and watched as James turned the ignition on.

As the bike flew away into the sky Mrs. Evans said, "Oh, he's a wizard?" Lily nodded at her mum and watched James's retreating back.

"I take it we'll be seeing more of him them?"

"Mother!" Lily scowled at the woman before marching back into her house, leaving her mother laughing on the front step.


End file.
